vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oleander (Them's Fightin' Herds)
|-|Oleander= |-|Fred= Summary Oleander 'is a unicorn from the Woodlands who once studied light magic. One day, She awoke to see that her fur was darkened and black, her entire palate was of darker colors rather than her usual white fur. This was due to her demonic book, The Unicornomicon hosting a demon named FHTNG, who she calls Fred, whom she made a pact with. With her true colors revealed, She would inform her clan that she believes that Dark Magic was merely informed to be that of sin and that it truly can be used for good. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A, possibly higher Name: Oleander | FHTNG, nicknamed Fred Origin: Them's Fightin Herds Gender: Female | Male Age: Unknown (Presumed to be in teenage years. Described as Young. Fred says that in 13 years, She'll be "all grown up") | Unknown Classification: Unicorn, Great granddaughter of the Divine Oracle, Amaryllis | Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Oleander=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation (Can ignite objects with a magic pulse), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, (Levitation, Smoke Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation with The Unicornomicon), Limited-Shapeshifting, Create magical explosions, Can summon Fred |-|Fred=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can project his voice without having a physical body), Possession of The Unicornomicon, Shapeshifting (Full Conversion), Portal Creation, Regeneration (Low-High, Create limbs and extensions of himself easily, Generate his entire body from no where), Smoke Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Can heat The Unicornomicon to become hotter than fire), Non-Corporeal (While he can have a body, He can still exist without one and inhabit The Unicornomicon), Energy Projection (Can create limbs and tentacles from within the Unicornomicon) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Comparable to Arizona) | At least Small Building level+, possibly higher (Comparable to Oleander, possibly even superior to her due to him being apart of most of her attacks) Speed: Hypersonic reaction and combat speed (Comparable to her competitors like Arizona and Tianhuo) | At least Hypersonic reaction and combat speed, possibly higher Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman (Easily chuck and launch other fighters like Paprika in the air) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | At least Small Building Class+, possibly higher Durability: Small Building level+ | At least Small Building level+, possibly higher Stamina: Very High | Very High, possibly Infinite due to not being an organic being and having no notable fuel source Range: Standard Melee, Extended Melee with The Unicornomicon, Several Meters with Magic attacks | Extended Melee due to size and shapeshifting. Several Meters with portals and full shapeshifting capability Standard Equipment: The Unicornomicon Intelligence: Notably knowledgeable in magic. Skilled in combat. | Superior in terms of Dark magic knowledge to Oleander Weaknesses: Prefers to use magic and can't use her magic to full extent without The Unicornomicon. | Can only stay semi-corporeal for a brief period. Requires magic in order to summon him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fel Spark:' Oleander fires a concussive fireball projectile forward. She is can keep three out at a time *'Study:' Oleander studies The Unicornomicon and conjures magic by extensive reading *'Chapter Trap:' Oleander opens The Unicornomicon, sending out a lingering trap in the form of a levitating orb that will explode upon impact. The variation that uses most magic is large and will linger *'Dark Spark:' Oleander opens The Unicornomicon in front of her, and firing from it was a kamehameha style beam of dark magic *'Hi Fred:' During Dark Spark, Oleander can also summons Fred to attack the opponent as they are caught in the beam Key: Oleander | Fred Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mammals Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Horses Category:Tier 9 Category:Them's Fightin' Herds